


Incandescent Blue.

by HurricaneHannah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Implied Violence, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/HurricaneHannah
Summary: You become trapped in the aftermath of the battle in Mission City and your phobia of the dark is beginning to consume you.---Your breathing hitched and you believed you were dying, that the darkness was killing you.





	Incandescent Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Reader/Autobot [platonic | reader = human; gender not specified; +21]  
>  **Word Prompt(s):** _incandescent_ [adj.] glowing, radiant, brilliant, zealous | _nyctophobia_ [n.] extreme or irrational fear of the night or of darkness.

It felt like a ton of bricks were crushing your chest.  
You really wish they had.

Instead, the ton of bricks and assorted rubble were littered around you, - entombing your body.

It felt like your throat was raw from choking on thick billows of smoke.  
You really wish you were.

Instead, you choked on the air around you - lungs rejecting the oxygen you needed.

It felt like your body was slick with blood.  
You really wish it was.

Instead, your body dripped with sweat - chilling your skin with goosebumps.

The darkness was consuming you. You could feel its presence even when you closed your eyes like it was crushing your body - instead of the building that had crashed around you in the midst of screaming and gunfire.

Every painful heartbeat coincided with the word _darkness_ repeating in your mind. In the deep recces of your thoughts, words of pleading tried to tear through the mantra of _darkness_ , _darkness_ , _darkness_.

**_Please, someone, anyone! Save me, please. I can’t breath - I’m going to die._** Just then your breathing hitched and you believed you were dying, that the darkness was killing you.

But when you continued into an exhale, you realized you could see _it_.

There was something glowing fiercely - if the bright blue tint of the sight behind your eyelids was any indication. As your eyes opened, you saw the reflection of the blue lights - their radiance chasing the darkness into the corners and cracks of the rubble.

It didn’t matter that your still frantic heartbeat blocked the vibrations of a voice consoling you that you were going to be okay, or that the harsh glare of the two large lights whited-out your rescuer.

It felt like the pair of lights were alive somehow.  
You really hoped they were.


End file.
